


Once a Saint

by DeviKittyWolfe



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Suggested self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviKittyWolfe/pseuds/DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: When Jessie, Leader of the Saints, finds out her best friend, Johnny Gat is still alive, memories of the past begin to surface, reminding her of why she would kill to save him. Rated M for Mature Content including cursing, sexual content, drug and alcohol references.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this FIRST! I am not good with fight scenes and I did not like some parts of Saints Row 4, namely where the Boss apologizes for beating Matt's face in. Therefore this does have some deviation and spots where it says something about skipping ahead and what not. Please bare with this. Also this is a reposting of one of my more popular FFN fictions. So if it seems familiar that might be why

Present Day, Zin Empire Ship  
Jessie stood, leaning against the metal wall of the cockpit, as she stared into the infinite void of space. Her eyes would trail some of the smaller pieces of what was once Earth, the empty space a grim reminder of why she was still fighting Zinyak. What did that lunatic alien fuck think she would do? Wouldn't be normal to want to escape a mental simulation and fight against someone that wanted to drive you nuts? These thoughts and more are what kept her fighting, destroying Zinyak's precious simulation a little at a time. Now though a new thought, one that made her smile with a little hope tinging the expression, floated in her mind. Soon she would save Johnny Gat from whatever simulated hell Zinyak had him in.  
She knew the others were apprehensive about the whole thing and she didn't blame them really. She was asking a lot, wanting them to save a man most didn't know and none knew the way she did. It didn't matter to her what they thought however. Johnny Gat had been by her side from the start. He had been her sidekick, her best friend, her second in command, right from the start. He had been the third person to find out she was a woman, the first two being Lin and Aisha, and he had accepted the fact. Her smile took a nostalgic look as she blinked back tears, her mind remembering the day Johnny had found out she was a 17 year old girl instead of the dude he had thought she was. The fact Johnny had seen her in her normal sports bra/jogging pants outfit that she wore at home and her hair framing her face instead of pulled back in its usual ponytail had thrown him for a loop for a few moments.

Misty Lane suburb, Stilwater, USA 2003

"What the fuck? Johnny what the hell are you doing here?" Jessie squeaked out as she reached out, grabbing the taller, older man's arm and yanking him inside. She leaned out the door, checking for anyone who may have seen the gang member, before shutting the door and turning to Johnny. Any words she would have had died into a fit of laughter as Johnny stared at the teen, shock evident on his face. "Good gods you can be dumb. How the fuck did you even find this house?"  
As Jess spoke, still laughing at his expression, she walked to the kitchen and straight for the fridge. Johnny followed, one eyebrow raised as the confusion cleared enough for him to speak. "Who the fuck are you? And where the fuck is the dude I am looking for?"

  
"I'm that dude, dumbass." was Jessie's reply as she pulled a beer and a coke from the fridge, handing him the beer before cracking open the coke. Johnny took the beer and cracked it open before pointing at her and shaking his head. "No you are a fucking teen girl who should be at a mall. The motherfucker I am looking for may be a fucking shrimp but last I checked he didn't have tits and I swear the fucker is a mute."

  
Jessie rolled her eyes and pulled her favorite gun, a .44 mag, from the large pocket of her jogging pants, laying it on the counter with a small smile. "I am sure you can recognize gifts Johnny. You and Aisha bought that cause Aisha got a hold of my private cell and found out my birthday had just passed. Has a scuff near the inscription she had put on it from when I hit that wall when we took down the Kings that were in that abandoned police station."

  
Johnny picked up the gun, his thumb sliding over the inscription 'Once a Saint, Always a Saint' before he looked at the girl before him. Jessie smirked and shrugged as she sipped on her soda, part of her ready to fight if need be. She knew that this situation wasn't ideal for letting Johnny in on the fact she was a chic and she hadn't planned on telling him in the first place but as paranoid as the fucker was she should have expected that he would find out where she went when she disappeared. Johnny placed the gun on the counter and shook his head again, lifting the beer to his lips to take a long drink from the bottle. "Bullshit. This is bullshit. If you are him how the hell do you hide tits like those? And seriously this shit seems like some weird Twilight Zone bullshit."

  
Jessie rolled her eyes and reached for her gun just to have Johnny yank it away from her. Her eyes narrowed as he watched her, the temper she kept a tight reign on when at home finally rearing its ugly head. "Listen here motherfucker. I might be a 17 year old but I ain't some rich kid looking for a fucking thrill. I work for my brother doing some shit where I gotta look like a dude. I bind my fucking tits and don't speak unless necessary. Don't fucking give me that 'this is bullshit' crap either. Even Aisha knows I am a chic. And considering I have saved your goddamned ass more than once I think I deserve more respect than this shit. And how the fuck did you find out where I live anyways? Lin and Aisha don't know where my family lives just so you, Troy and Dex can't fucking find out this shit."

  
At the mention of Lin, Johnny's jaw dropped and he placed the gun back on the counter. Few outside the Saints knew that Lin was one of theirs and not a Rollerz member. Jessie nearly face palmed as she basically did a two for one in letting Johnny know she really was the guy he had been looking for and that Lin had been talking to her outside of giving her jobs to do. Grabbing her gun she pocketed it once more and sat down on a stool at the counter, more pissed at him than herself. Trying to ignore the feeling being stared at she drank her coke and waited as patiently as she could for him to say something.

  
"Ok... First ….. I followed your dumb ass and waited for that other guy to leave. Second I believe you. Lin needs to be careful if she is chatting you up in public though. Lastly... what the fuck are you gonna do if you slip up and speak? Cause eventually you are gonna wanna say something to something. What the fuck are you gonna do then?" Johnny said everything calmly, his expression hard to read when Jessie looked up to his face. Jessie smirked and shook her head before motioning to the house they were standing in. "Does this look like a place that my family has no connections period? Dude my brother knows someone in Ultor that is working on some voice changer thing. He took my favorite pendant to be used to make a necklace that will make my voice sound masculine instead of... Well you can hear me. I sound like a phone sex operator."

  
Johnny nodded again and leaned on the counter, making the teen lean over on the stool she sat on a bit. "Look I ain't gonna say I am all fucking for this. You are kid and a girl. But... I can see you wanna keep fucking do what you do. You are almost as good as me at killing motherfuckers and you are talented at leading the people that follow your dumb mute ass. So here's the deal. You keep it a secret from everyone else and I will back you all the fucking way. That means if the fucking tech thing your brother is getting you fucks up you don't fucking talk got me? I am not gonna be able to save you from yourself if you let it out around Dex or Troy. I especially won't be able to save your dumbass if one of the guys that can't go up in the ranks finds out that the new star of the Saints is a girl and tries to off you outa spite."

  
Jessie laughed then nodded with a smirk. "Johnny you worry about Aisha and getting out of trouble with her. I got this."

  
Johnny stood up and turned for the back door, obviously satisfied with her answer, then paused. Looking over his shoulder he tilted his head and smiled a bit, "Ok I gotta ask...now that I know you are a chic and all... What the fuck is your name?"

  
"My name is Jessie. You better remember it too. I ain't saying it again and I wanna keep my privacy for my brother's sake." Jessie told him with a laugh, her hazel eyes twinkling with mirth. Johnny chuckled and went out the door into the light of the Stilwater afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day, Zin Empire Ship  
Jessie was startled by the sound of the doors sliding open, her body turning to face who ever was walking into the cockpit. Kinzie, laptop under her arm as always, stared at Jessie with wide eyes that were just barely hidden by the glint of light on the lenses. Stepping forward she seemed to be studying Jessie in a way that made her very uncomfortable. The bright smile that had been born of her memories faded, leaving behind the typically exasperated expression she had when around Kinzie. Her eyebrow raised as she lifted her her hand and made a motion for Kinzie to speak. "What is it Kinzie? And stop fucking staring. It's rude and really creepy when you do it."

  
Kinzie blinked then nodded, her red bangs bobbing up and down a bit. "Yes I ….. Why were you smiling? I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that in all the time I have known you. You have like three smiles. Deranged, cocky, and the little half smile you do when you want people to think you are happy. Real happy smiles don't show up and yet I just saw one on your face. It …. it was really weird honestly. It's why I had to study you for a moment."

  
Jessie let out a genuine laugh, still surprised at how candid Kinzie could be. After spending so much time alone with computers, Kinzie wasn't exactly the best person to use an example of people person. She was just as brash as the rest of the crew but had worse people skills than Shaundi did. Jessie went back to her position of staring out into space, the real smile blooming across her lips. "I was remembering. Sometimes you gotta remember why you fight. Usually I remember meeting Oleg and Zimos... or my brother... But this time... I focused on Johnny. Once you guys give the word I will be putting my ass in a simulation that will go into the mind of my best friend. He was the third person to discover I was a woman and his reaction to this day still makes me smile. Fucking dumbass followed me to my brother's house, did ya know that?"

  
Kinzie shook her head as she settled on the ground, sitting indian style as she looked up to Jessie with a curious look. "Why did he follow you? You might wanna explain a bit about that."

  
"Julius recruited me thinking I was a guy. I figured it was best not to point out I was a chic. After I saved Johnny from Tony and Tanya I thought I had made sure he trusted me but he still thought something was off about me. He followed me to my house, thinking that I was like Lin. Infiltrating a gang for my gang. Didn't help my brother lived on Misty Lane and that was Rollerz territory. Anyways he banged on the door once my brother left and I answered the door wearing a sports bra, jogging pants, and my hair down. His face was priceless."

  
A laugh sounded from the doorway as Shaundi, Pierce, Asha, Matt, and Ben King walked in the room, the sound coming from Shaundi as she moved to a chair. "Seriously? I thought he made that story up when he told me it. Makes me wonder if any of his other stories were true."

  
Pierce moved to sit in a chair as well, his feet kicking up to rest on a slat of Shaundi's seat. He was chuckling too, his hand raising to push his hat from his eyes before pointing at Jessie. "I gotta question Boss. Is it true Johnny managed to get you to admit you had a crush on his ass? He didn't say much about what happened just said it happened."

  
Jessie's smile grew melancholy, her eyes looking to the floor as she remembered that moment. She had saved Johnny twice in a matter of weeks and had become extremely paranoid about losing him or anyone else in the crew. She had even stopped grabbing some random crew members when she went out because she always seemed to lose someone. It had gotten so bad at the point a room in her brother's house had be redefined as the shrine room, pictures of the lost on the walls and candles she lit religiously below them.

  
Johnny, being a bit tactless yet always observant, had noticed of course. And, per his typical 'bash through things with a hammer' method, managed to get her aside and confront her.

  
Purgatory, Stilwater, USA 2006

  
"I was wondering where your bitch ass was. I saw you come in then Shaundi kicked that fucking hacky sack at my head." Johnny said, startling 19 year old Jessie from her guitar playing. A small smirk crossed her lips as she watched Johnny closing the door behind him, more of a respect to her need for privacy than any need for privacy for what he was saying. Her head lowered again as she went back to strumming the instrument in her hands, the smirk still hovering on her lips. "Not my fault I seem to be the only fucking person who isn't a goddamned diva around here."

  
Johnny let out a laugh, the sound cut off by a groan that had Jessie's head snapping up to look at him with wide eyes. Johnny made a face at her, rubbing the spot where the sword Jyunichi had stabbed him unconsciously. He sat beside her and elbowed her side gently, his head shaking some. "Fucking A Jess. I'm fine. Stop freaking out every time I say ow. Gun shot wounds aren't as sore as swords wounds is all. I am alive and I'm not gonna die from laughing."

  
Jessie rolled her eyes at him, not wanting to get in this conversation with him. She could still remember hearing the sound of Aisha's voice being cut short, the tense moments as she fought off Ronin as one of the crew drove her and Johnny to the hospital. The thought had invaded her dreams as of late, causing her to wake up in a cold sweat and panting as if she had just went through it all over again. That on top of losing Carlos and so many of the crew that would follow her into strongholds was starting to get to her. Their faces mocked her in her sleep, reminding her how she failed them. She licked her lips and tried to go back to playing her guitar, wanting to forget the recent sleepless nights. "Fuck off Johnny. You know damned well it ain't that fucking easy to forget a day like that. Anyways I'm a chic. I get to worry and you can't say shit."

  
Johnny reached over and pulled the instrument from her hands, forcing her to look at him. The glare she started with faded as her eyes got to his face and she saw anger crossing his features. Johnny rarely showed anger towards her or any of her actions and the look caused her to lean away some. Johnny set the guitar on the floor carefully before raising an eyebrow at her, looking as though he was trying to formulate words around his anger. "Don't fucking give me that shit Jess. Especially not any of that 'I'm a chic' lying bullshit. You ain't some prissy diva or like Shaundi where you are smart but usually too fucked up to use those smarts. Using that excuse is fucking stupid. I don't know why you have felt like you need to avoid me and lie lately but I am fucking tired of it. You used to be a silent motherfucker with everyone but me. Now I have to basically stay here and wait near this fucking room just to fucking talk to you for five fucking minutes. What the fuck is your issue?"

  
Jessie hopped off the bed and started pacing the floor as Johnny talked, chewing on her lip as he went on. If she was gonna be honest with herself, and she usually was, part of her fear of losing Johnny was because she had crush on him from the time he risked his ass and made her run while he was injured by Big Tony. The crush had become true caring over the time she had worked along side him after defeating the Vice Kings up until her boat ride. When she came back she had known she cared but she would never get between two of her best friends so she never spoke about it and didn't show any outward signs. Until Aisha's death. Now she was at a loss for words, not sure how to tell him things without giving away her secret so soon after Aisha's funeral. "Look... I dunno ok. I dunno what to tell you. I... I just don't wanna lose anyone else ok? I think...I think I have lost enough people... and I don't need..."

  
Johnny was off the bed and in front of her quicker than she could react, his right hand gripping her chin as his left rose to pull his sunglasses off his face. His light brown eyes met her hazel ones, his hand making her look into his eyes and dared her to continue what he seemed to know was lies. "Don't fucking lie to me Jess. I have known you too fucking long to be getting lies from you. Don't fucking disrespect me like that."

  
Her eyes narrowed, her mind desperately grasping at the anger that had been fueling her since Carlos and Aisha died. Slowly it bled away, leaving her with tears running down her cheeks as she swung at Johnny, her blows weakened by the sadness and guilt in her mind. "Fuck you Gat! The fuck do you know about how I felt seeing Aisha laying there and you fucking bleeding out on me? The fuck do you know about how long I stayed by your side in the goddamned hospital, praying your dumbass would make it?... I fucking care enough n...not to go through that again... I can't go through that again Johnny..."

  
As her voice trailed off, the fire that fueled the start gone and replaced with silent sobbing, Johnny pulled her against his chest and placed his glasses back on his face. Silently he comforted her, his hand smoothing over her hair softly as he held her. As her sobs slowly became sniffles she pulled away and moved to a mirror she had put in the room, attempting to both calm down and fix her makeup. Jess prayed that for once Johnny would be dumb enough to think she had meant she cared about him as a friend, knowing her luck was never that good. In the corner of her eye she watched him stand there staring at her, the dark glasses blocking her from seeing his eyes once more.

  
"Jess... I... fuck man... I fucking care about you too ok? But I just lost Eesh... I … Fuck, you know what I am trying to say Jess. Look no matter what I am by your side ok? Death ain't gonna claim me that fucking easily. So …. Just stop hiding from me Jess. That's all I ask ok?" With that Johnny turned and left, not giving her any time to think out a response, honest or not. As soon as the door closed behind Johnny's body Jessie slammed her fist into the wall beside the mirror, needing rage just to handle everything.


	3. Chapter 4

Present Day, Zin Empire Ship

  
Jessie sighed and shook her head, trying to push the bad memories of the only true fight she and Johnny ever had. She almost wished that Asha had asked about her feelings towards Johnny, or even Matt or Keith. Pierce, Shaundi and Kinzie …... they were another story. She wasn't gonna lie to them but there was no way she was gonna tell the story behind how Johnny found out she had fallen for him. Thinking for a moment she raised her head and looked at Pierce, knowing everyone was waiting with bated breath to hear how she told Johnny. "I... I can't tell that story... It's personal and I don't fucking give away personal details. Kinzie only knows some things cause she hacks and she made sure to hide said things. Johnny learned cause he wouldn't let shit be hidden from him and had the subtlety of a Mack truck. When it comes to how or where or why I told Johnny about my feelings to him... that's not anyone's fucking business but mine and his. Either way its kind of a moot point since he never spoke of that shit again. It was said and it was left. That's all that needs to be fucking said."

  
Shaundi cleared her throat, acting almost like the pothead Jessie had met with the cautious way she seemed to be trying to say something. Jessie nodded at her, not wanting to speak as she pushed away her own thoughts.

  
"Umm Boss... yeah... Johnny did mention it to me... I think he had a plan to talk to you after …. after the heist we did with Burke." Shaundi slowly said this, her head lowering as everyone looked at her with wide eyes. The other woman leaned forward in her chair, her elbows resting on her thighs as she continued, her voice a little shaky, "Johnny had me taking him to ….. to Aisha's grave three times a week after she died. It started slowing down till he visited her every Friday. The Friday before the heist... He called me and said that he wanted to talk to me on the ride there. That's when he started asking a bunch of things, like if you had anyone serious in your life or whatever Boss. After answering a few of the questions I finally asked him why did he care about your social life... Ya know cause he had basically been acting as bodyguard since we became huge stars but only to you, almost like he needed to be there, watching over you. He said it wasn't any of my fucking business but he was hoping you didn't have plans for after the heist."

  
Everyone looked straight to Jessie at the end of Shaundi's little bit of information, most hoping to see a reaction. At first all they could see was her hair falling around her face, her head lowered as she took in the information. Then she raised her head to show the quirky smirk she wore most days, her shoulders rising in a shrug. "We won't know for sure what he was planning till we get him back right? Anyways I don't see a fucking point in wondering about it. If he still has plans to say something when I get him back here then he can say it then. Speaking of which... Kinzie where the fuck are you guys on getting me to him?"  
Kinzie, startled by hearing her name, hopped up, opened her computer and scanned the information quickly. "Looks like Matt finished when I came to get you actually. We can start whenever."  
Jessie nodded and started for the room that held all the simulation pods for the ship, her head high and her walk confident. The outside appearance was just for show, however, as her stomach twisted and her heart rate climbed. Johnny probably had been here since the day they thought he was dead. Who knew if he would even recognize her when she got to him, or if anything was left of his mind? She refused to think she was too late to save him, walking to the pod and climbing in.  
Just as Kinzie began closing the arms Matt leaned close to Kinzie, shaking his head, "You need to say something."

  
Jessie paused and looked right at the red head, her eyes narrowing as she pushed the arms that held in place away from her. "Kinzie... What the fuck?"

  
"Thanks Matt..." Kinzie said, obviously not wanting to say anything to upset anyone. Matt, on the other hand, took a few steps back and looked directly at Jessie as her attention moved to him, "No one's worried about you. We are worried about the rest of us. Rescuing Gat is a bad idea..."

  
As soon as the words left his mouth Jessie was flying across the room, knocking the young hacker down. She began punching him repeatedly in the face, Ben King being the only one who reacted fast enough to pull her away from him.

  
{Skipping to just before the Boss Apologizes}

  
"No you know what? Fuck both of you. You think I like knowing that Zinyak killed everyone on Earth just because I decided to run? He could have chosen to do it after Kinzie broke out or after Keith but he chose to focus on me trying to run. And you think I like knowing that Oleg, Zimos, that idiot Burke, EVERYONE... is dead because I did what all of you would have done and ran? I wanted to get out and I wanted to fight back. Really everyone on this fucking ship except Kinzie and Keith should thank me. I risked being brain dead to fucking save you assholes. You know why? Cause seven billion people died and one happened to be my older brother. My only fucking blood left! And you fuckers think I should thank you for helping me rescue a man that has been in his own personal fucking mental hell for years? Fuck you all and get me in there. And if you think I am such a goddamned threat then kill me in my fucking sleep cause if you try while I am awake I will fucking kill you first."

  
With that Jessie turned around and climbed back in the pod, Pierces calmly walking over to close the arms around her. Kinzie turned to look at the screen her head lowered just like Asha and Matt's. Matt turned to help Kinzie, his embarrassment at judging the woman everyone just called the Boss so harshly showing on his face. Asha sat back down as Pierce looked up to Jessie and smiled, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "Hey Boss. Whatcha think Johnny's head is like?"

  
A soft chuckle left Jessie as she leaned her head back against the pod. "No clue, though if I had to bet I'd say a shooting range or a Freckle Bitches."

  
{Skipping the simulation. Play the GAME}

  
The arms of the pod open as Jessie returns to consciousness, her body already moving forward as Pierce approached her. Before she got too far Pierce called out, "Boss where ya right?"

  
"Nope. Side scrolling beat em up." She called back, running to the power armor already waiting for her. Quickly she scrambled up the suit and climbed in, surprising everyone with how agile she was just before she started the machine up. Moments later she was walking through, killing as many Zin as possible, trying to make sure few could make it to Johnny as she tried to make it to Johnny first. When stuck in one of the rooms, destroying the many Zin and machines attempting to attack her she closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer. Opening her eyes her eyes were narrow as she focused on the Zin before her, firing a missile at the ones heading for a door, "Not today motherfuckers."

  
After what seemed like forever to the Leader of the Saints she reached an area where the Zin had seemed to be heading for. Jessie quickly jumped from the power suit, her hand reaching for one of the pistols she had gathered when she had escaped her own simulation the first time. She carefully moved through the doorway, her body crouched as she moved forward until she saw the next door, a smile crossing her lips as she spotted a dead Zin lying where a door wouldn't close. She moved forward cautiously, pushing the door fully open in time to see a Zin hit the top of four steps. The creature attempted to crawl away, Johnny's glasses on it's head, when a steel pole slammed into the back of its skull. A hand reached down and snagged the glasses, Jessie's eyes following them on their path up to the face of Johnny Gat.

  
"Fuck yes!" Jessie exclaimed as she went forward, taking Johnny's hand and pulling him into the one armed shake/hug most did, "Johnny what the fuck happened to you?"

  
{Skipping explanation}

  
As Johnny hung out with the Matt, Pierce, Ben, Keith, and Asha, the others were going through the crates. C.I.D had told them that Zinyak like to take items from cultures, mostly for a museum of sorts. This of course had Kinzie, Jessie, and Shaundi interested in what items could be found on this trek, so close to where Johnny had been found. Kinzie and Shaundi were on one side of the room, looking into two crates that were close to one another. Jessie however had chosen one that was actually marked with the Zin equivalent of a question mark, translated by C.I.D.. Reaching in the crate Jessie's eyes widen as her hand hit the familiar shape of a guitar neck. Her hand carefully closed around the instrument and pulled it out, careful not to harm the strings or wood. Almost out of instinct the woman began checking the strings and tuning the guitar, her attention so focused on what she had found that she hadn't noticed that the ones who had been outside of the room were now entering.

  
Without her noticing Johnny got right beside her, everyone else spreading out a bit, all watching her with bemused smiles. Johnny cleared his throat, catching Jessie's attention and making her glance around to see everyone was watching her. Slowly she stood, knowing there was no saving her 'I'm just a killer' reputation now that she had been caught. Taking a step to get away from everyone, Jessie paused as Johnny's large hand grasped her bicep. Her hazel eyes lifted to meet his shaded ones, her mind only partially noting the half smile on his lips. "Play for me Boss. Like you used to do."

  
Jessie only barely managed not to blush at the way he said the words, his voice lower than it normally was, her head lowering as she heard everyone else cheering her on. She gave a playful glare to Johnny before hopping onto the unopened crate beside the one she had been digging through, nerves making her slightly shaky. She had never played in front of anyone other than Johnny and her brother, and Johnny ended up always popping into her brother's house whenever she thought she would be able to be alone to play.

  
Misty Lane, Stilwater, USA 2006

  
Sitting in the room her brother had dubbed her shrine room Jessie had her eyes closed, playing a soft song of mourning she had wrote herself. Her fingers moved over the strings like dancers, the melody haunting as it echoed in the barely furnished room. There were only three seats on the nearly bare room, tables with candles lining the walls. The walls themselves were filled with Saints and more that had passed since she had become a Saint. Dead center of the room two new picture in frames hung beside the picture of Lin, one of Aisha and one of Carlos. She never really learned many of the Saints names, seeing as there were hundreds of them, and she didn't know the names of those that had died because someone paid her to level a city block or because she had been hired to kill them. As good as she was at killing she wasn't like Johnny. The faces of the dead haunted her, a reminder of how many times she had failed those that followed her and of how often death seemed to act as a constant companion to her.

  
The sound of footsteps sounding over the music, and sounding close, had her pausing in her music. Her left hand lower to reach for her faithful .44, replaced by Aisha before her death at the hands of the Ronin. Just before she could move she heard a very familiar laugh to her right and her eyes opened to look at Johnny, her face going from anger at the interruption to bemusement at his appearance. "Johnny... how the fuck did you get in my house?"

  
"Your brother gave me a key actually. What the fuck did you think you were about to do, shoot me? Like that has ever fucking fazed me." was Johnny's reply as he straddled the chair beside the large beanbag she liked to play on. He looked around the room, taking in the pictures of those they had killed and lost as well as the flickering candles beneath them. Jessie noted when his head stopped on the picture of Aisha, knowing he still didn't want to remember. She waited till he was looking at her again before she shrugged a bit, her hands returning to her instrument. "Dude most people I meet want me fucking dead. I won't take chances when I hear someone nearby. Why the fuck are you here anyways? Last I checked I got sometime to spend time in mourning before I go and deal with the Sons of Samedi don't I?"

  
"Don't get all fucking worked up... I came to see if you wanted to go get some booze. I know your 20this coming up and the crew and I wanna go shopping with you to make sure we at least have a little something you might fucking like. My question is why the fuck are you sitting alone in a room filled with the fucking dead?" Johnny replied, his hand raising to lower his sunglasses, the movement catching Jessie's eye. Her eyes rose to meet his over the dark shades and she swallowed before looking at the three prominent pictures, her eyes watering some. "I'm here cause I don't want to fucking forget. I need reasons to get better. Better at everything. You know as well as I do Julius was wrong. I took the fucking power cause it was handed to me. I kept it cause I didn't wanna keep causing innocent deaths. Not that it ever fucking helps but hell you gotta try right?"

  
Johnny reached over and ruffled her hair, making her sigh playfully, before he stood and extended a hand to her, "You need some time outa this room. We can hang here if ya want but you gotta stop looking at the fucking past. It will drive ya fucking nuts. Let's go in the living room. I bet you know a good song you could play me."

  
Jessie sighed again, this time for real, as she took Johnny's hand and let him pull her to her feet. Unlike most women, who had been trying to get with Johnny since Aisha's death, Jessie made sure to catch her balance as she got up so she wouldn't run into him. After their conversation at Purgatory she didn't want him thinking she would force the issue. If he wanted her he could say something first. She could see the frown on his lips but he followed her silently into the living room, his body crashing out on the recliner as she took a spot on the loveseat. She shook her head at him and chuckled then closed her eyes, trying to think of a god song to play. Slowly her hands began moving over the strings, her hands starting the melody of 'Photograph' by Nickleback without a thought. Her soft husky voice lifted with the lyrics, filling the room with the song. Though her eyes were closed she could feel Johnny's eyes on her, watching and listening to her intently. She didn't let it bother her though, used to her brother being intense when it was about music. At the end of the song she opened on eye to look at him, a small smile on her lips.  
"You gotta be picking all the fucking sad songs. Punk ass bitch." Johnny complained playfully, smiling as he did a slow clap for her. "Pick something faster."

  
"Bitch, bitch, bitch." Jessie said before closing her eyes again, trying not to laugh even though a smile was on her face. Almost immediately she began her next song, 'Beautiful' by Eminem. She sang the intro and almost choked as Johnny followed behind her, his voice matching the rapping lyrics as he let her sing. Her eyes opened to watch him as he rapped, her voice rising to sing the chorus. Johnny watched her as intently as she watched him, both of them bobbing to the music. Jessie smiled to herself, realizing the pair had just found a good way of bonding beyond the killing they did almost everyday.


	4. Chapter 5

Present day, Zin Empire Ship

  
Shaking away her memories Jessie sighed playfully, her hands going to position. Instead of playing something that the others would know she decided to play one of her more upbeat songs. Her fingers moved over the strings quickly, her her foot hitting the metal crate beneath her body as a drum beat. Johnny's eyes widen behind his sunglasses as he recognized the song as a tune she had originally wrote as a birthday present for him. He let out a laugh, the sound making everyone look at him before he began rapping the lyrics that he had created to go with the melody.

  
Jessie grinned at everyone and kept going as she watched the room, knowing it wouldn't be long before everyone got moving. Kinzie began dancing first, causing Jessie chuckle to herself as the small nerdy woman managed to get Shaundi to dance with her. King leaned against a wall, bobbing his head to the music, Pierce copying the older man's reaction against a crate. Asha and Matt began dancing as well just as she moved to another one of her own melodies, a fast paced one that she had wrote when listening to Johnny freestyle. He smirked, his eyebrow raising before he started a new freestyle, one speaking of killing the Zin and fucking up Zinyak's simulation. Jessie nearly laughed out loud as Pierce started trying to join in but was cut off by King, the older man's eyes sparkling with mirth at the room's actions.

  
At the end of the second song she put the guitar down and smirked at everyone, her eyebrow raising as she watched them laugh honestly for the first time since they had all been captured. "You fuckers happy now? I just ruined my whole I-am-a-badass image to play you idiots some tunes I personally wrote."  
Kinzie giggled, the sound coming almost school girlish as King shook his head, surprise obvious on his face. "Girl... I really thought your only skill was fucking up a mother fucker's day. You have straight up proved me wrong. I gotta know how the hell the only jackass that found out was the crazy fucker that wanted to kill me originally."

  
Jessie let out a laugh as she reach with a foot to poke Johnny with her toe. "Cause this crazy fucker originally thought I was a Roller and followed me home. Then he kept showing up when I was gone and found me playing when I thought I was alone."

  
Everyone laughed at her description of how Johnny found out, Johnny just shrugging as Asha and Kinzie poked fun at him being more paranoid than themselves. As everyone laughed and joked Jessie took the opportunity to scoot off the crate and slip from the room. She found herself heading for the cockpit, a place that allowed her space and a view. Once in the empty room she carefully placed the instrument she had been playing on a chair, a small smile dancing across her lips as she looked the thing over. The guitar oddly enough reminded her of the one Johnny had surprised her with on her 21st birthday, after he had helped her drunk ass get home.

  
Stilwater, Purgatory, 2007

  
A very drunk Jessie walked to her purple and brass Melbourne motorcycle, pausing to pull her stiletto heels off her feet. She still couldn't believe Shandi had talked her into the outfit she was wearing, A purple halter top with gold chains around her neck, a leather miniskirt that just barely hid all her assets and black stiletto pumps with gold heels. She felt like an overpriced hooker to be completely honest, and every guy under her command had been giving her the eye all night. Every man but Johnny. Hell Johnny was probably the only one in the damned building that had kept most of the men from groping her once she had gotten too drunk. Johnny, no matter how high or drunk he was always seemed the most lucid of everyone. Each time one of the guys had gotten too close he had shot them a glare over the top of his trademark sunglasses, the look sending the hapless man running off to one of the strippers or Shaundi in a hurry.

  
Jessie was still unsure why Johnny felt the need to protect her from men, even if she was a bit over the limit. She was skilled at hand to hand and shooting a motherfucker. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself after. Shrugging off the thought, she carefully put the expensive shoes in her saddlebag, not noticing the object of her thoughts walking to her until she felt his hand on her shoulder, "Where the hell are you going? You are way to fucking wasted to be driving anywhere."

  
At the feel of Johnny's hand on her shoulder Jessie jumped, her hand instantly reaching to grab her gun until she realized two things. One, it was only Johnny behind her and two she hadn't had her gun on her because Shaundi told her it would clash with her outfit. She looked up to Johnny with wide eyes, trying to pull of sweet and innocent as she blinked at him, knowing full well he wouldn't fall for such a move from her. "I was just gonna go crash out at my place is all. I got like ten of them..."

  
Her voice trailed off as she watched the look on Johnny's face darken at her words, her mind instantly trying to search for a reason that kind of look would cross his normally cocky expression. She licked her lips and slowly stood, finally knowing why so many feared Johnny. Johnny shook his head and grabbed her arm, walking to his own car while pulling her behind him as he did. "You ain't going to a place where all these drunk assholes will be later. I am taking you to your brother's house. And don't even fucking argue with me. Trying to drive when you can barely even walk straight... What the fuck are you trying to do? Get your dumb ass killed?"  
She didn't answer as he yanked open his passenger door and got her in the car, knowing as mad as he seemed it would be better to let him rant and yell at her rather than argue with him. Once she was settle he slammed the door and walked around, leaving her to lower her head some. She knew he worried about some of the things she did but he never really said why and she still couldn't understand why he seemed to over react when she did something he considered idiotic. Hell he was the one that nearly died more than once on her. Why did it matter what she did? She at least managed to live through most things, including getting blown the fuck up. The car starting brought her attention from her thoughts, making her look at him as he pulled out of the parking space and got on the road. He was till muttering under his breath as they went across town, making her wonder how much of what she had been planning was the cause behind his anger.  
As the car pulled in front of her brother's house she had finally had enough of his ranting, even if it was under his breath. As soon as he killed the engine she turned to him, drunk anger fueling her dumb bravery. "What the fuck is your issue Gat? Yeah driving drunk would have been fucking stupid but something else is fucking with you and has been since we took over Ultor. I dunno what the fuck your issue but if you ain't gonna fucking tell me then the least you could fucking do is tell me when I am doing something to make you be a complete jackass so I can tell you why I am."

  
Johnny's eyes widened momentarily as she went off on him, part of the surprise she was sure came from the fact she didn't call him Johnny. Everyone else called him Gat, not her. After a moment he just got out of the car, not bothering to answer her question. She sighed and went to open her door, pissed he avoided the conversation, when she realized that he had opened the trunk. Confusion filled her face as she got out of the car, her head swimming as she stood straight. She mentally cursed her low tolerance to weed and the fact that creeper pot always made her higher the longer she was away from it. Carefully using the car to support her she walked to him, trying to keep her anger as the world seemed to swim around her. Johnny peered around the trunk and sighed, shaking his head as he pulled something from the trunk and sat it on the ground before closing it and assisting her on the trunk.

  
"Look... Jess... I know I have been a bit of a dick. I'm just got a lot on my mind and one of the things is keeping your naïve ass from ending up messed up. Anyways I got you something for your birthday and I had planned on giving it to you after the party had ended. Then you tried to do something dumb and I lost my temper... I'm sorry. Here." Johnny said once she had settled, handing her a instrument case. With a raised eyebrow she carefully opened the case to find a custom acoustic guitar, the neck having alternating purple and gold bands. Lifting it she spotted an inscription burned into the wood, though her eyes were too blurry to make out the words. Noticing her squinting eyes Johnny chuckled and leaned forward to tap each word as he read them aloud, "The Boss, A Pure Saint."

  
Jessie giggled at the inscription before carefully returning it to the case and placing it beside her on the trunk. "Thanks Johnny. Sorry I blew up on you. Now... can you help me get inside without alerting my brother that I am so stoned off my ass I can't walk in a straight line if I tried?"


	5. chapter 6

Present day, Zin Ship

  
"Looks a little like the one I got you for your 21st don' it?" Came Johnny's voice, bringing Jessie from her memories with a small chuckle. She nodded some, always a bit spooked at how well Johnny knew her and seemed to always know exactly what she was thinking. "Actually I was just remembering how you ended up giving me that guitar. Me being drunk and high, you being pissed, and then getting to my brother's house just to have you give me one of the best birthday presents I have ever gotten. I always wondered how you managed to get it without letting on that it was for me."  
Johnny snorted and leaned against the metal wall nearest to him, a cocky grin on his lips. "Like anyone would have ever questioned me on anything. I buy a guitar and people assume I plan on blowing the damned thing to pieces."  
Johnny's words cause an uncharacteristic giggle to leave Jessie, her head shaking at his attitude. Johnny would always be Johnny and no matter what no one would have ever known he was a sweetheart unless they knew him they way she did. She looked back at him, ready to tell him as much just as he leaned over and pressed three buttons on the console. The doors to the cockpit closed, a faint click sounding after they closed, before Johnny looked to her. One hand raised to remove his sunglasses, his brown eyes staring dead into hers. The seriousness of the look stopped the words in her mind from fully forming, a sudden nervousness at the tension in the room causing her to lick her lips slowly.  
"I need to say something Jess. When I am done you can rant, rave and what the fuck ever. Just hear me out, ok? I already said I thought I was over Aisha's death, and I really did think I was until I was in that hell. Hell …... At first I really did think I had return to a hell of her nearly dying and actually dying on me. It didn't take long for me to figure out the truth though Jess. Zinyak thinks he knows how to keep us stuck but minds aren't that easy to figure out, ya know? Once I realized I was stuck my main focus was trying to figure out how to get out. I kept thinking... I thought if I could save Eesh then it would just get me out... Fuck I was dumb... Anyways I almost didn't believe it was you when I saw you appear in the simulation. I thought either Zinyak figured a new way to fuck my mind up using you or I had finally gone insane..." Johnny paused and looked down, his hand clenching at his side. Jessie almost started forward then stopped herself, realizing Johnny was trying to get something important out. When Johnny looked up again the emotions deep within his eyes were so numerous Jessie couldn't even name them all. "Fuck I'm making damned mess of this... Jess... I wanted to get out to get back to you. You can be dumb as hell sometimes, and make everyone who knows you worry about you, but after what happened at Purgatory I actually sat down and thought... Fuck! Look I don't know how to say this shit. I don't do feelings... But you know what I am trying to say. You always have Jess."

  
Jessie chewed on her lower lip before looking at the ground, her mind running through what he said before she swallowed and looked upto him. "Fuck Johnny... You... We thought you died. I went …. Hell I almost became you. When I realized it I went through this weird thing... I was trying to use sex, drugs, revenge... sometimes this weird mix... I was lost without you Johnny. I needed you as much as everyone thought they needed me to keep you from burning the entire city..."  
Whatever else Jessie was going to say was brought to a screeching halt as Johnny moved across the room, moving faster than Jessie could react as he always seemed to do. One of his hands went behind her skull, holding her in place, as his other hand went around her waist to pull her soft curves against his hard body. A small gasp left her lips, the action only opening her to him as he deepened the kiss. Jessie's small hands clung to the suit on Johnny's body, a small part of brain wondering if she was dreaming. That same part prayed that if she was she wouldn't wake as Johnny guided her slender frame back and against a wall, his hands moving from their spots to trace the gentle swells of her body. Johnny's touch was unhurried, as if trying to memorize her form, but she could feel the amount of control he was exerting on himself as he tried to make this last.

  
Mentally Jessie smiled to herself, not wanting him to hold back now that he had his hands on her body. Tilting her head only slightly, she caught his lower lip with her teeth, the grip gentle as she looked into his eyes with a hooded look., The sound of a growl reverberated from his chest as he pulled his lip free just to nip at Jessie's lip before trailing his lips across her cheek to her ear. "You aren't gonna rush this Jess. You are the Boss any other time but right now I am in control. And I want to savor having your body to myself."

  
Her body shuddered at his roughly spoken words, her mind distracted enough not to notice the zipper of her own suit sliding down until the sides opened her warm flesh to the cold air of the cockpit. A small gasp left her lips only to be replaced my a low moan as Johnny slowly began working his mouth down her flesh, his hands occupied with pulling the skin tight suit off her body. Jessie helped where she could to get the suit from her torso, her actions causing a small shadow of smile to cross Johnny's lips when her arms were freed from the suit's sleeves. The intensity of his expression had Jessie nervous, unused to Johnny looking at her with such raw desire. She had been considered beautiful by many guys but none had ever stared at her the way Johnny was, the look beginning to make her slightly self conscience. She fought the urge to cover herself but wasn't given much a choice in whether she could or not as Johnny grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head just before he lowered his own to her breast.

  
The cold air had her rosy nipples hardened and sensitive, causing the first contact of Johnny's lips wrapping our her left one to make her gasp and arch up. Her body writhed slightly, not really used to someone caring about her needs before their own. Her eyes glanced down to see the front of his suit bulging out, the sight feeling her with a but more confidence in her ability to arouse him. She writhed against his grasp, wanting them to at least be on equal footing, but all her actions caused was the hand holding her wrists to tighten as his teeth grazed her sensitive nub. Johnny's free hand kept slowly working her suit from her body, his mouth distracting her from this as he suckled and nipped at her nipples. For a brief moment she wondered if the room was sound proof before the thought was pushed away by the feeling of his rough fingertips on her hip. Her hips wiggled, unknowingly helping him free her hips from the suit. His other hand released her wrists as he stepped back, a small smile dancing on his lips even as the look in his eyes made her almost melt from the heat within the honey brown depths. "Strip the rest for me Jess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cut off in the middle of the good stuff. I couldn't decide when writing it how things should proceed and cut it off so I could finish the scene when I knew. Next chapter will finish things


	6. chapter 7

Jessie's eyes widen as his words reached her, part of her wanting to cover up instead. As if he knew what she was thinking and was attempting to distract her, Johnny began slowly unzipping his own suit. She watches as the zipper slide down, the slight sound it made sending a shiver of anticipation through her. Her eyes jumped back up to his as she lifted her hands to her waist and began shimmying free from the cloth that was nearly skin tight. As her hips wiggled to free themselves from the cloth Johnny smirked, his own hands lifting to peel the suit from his shoulders. Jessie bit her lip as she watched as his broad chest, marred with various bullet and knife scars, slowly was exposed to her. Johnny took his time, only pulling the suit away when more of her skin was exposed to his darkly lustful gaze. After what seemed like forever Jessie's suit hit the floor, her eyes on him as she smirked and raised an eyebrow. She knew she had already given away how much this was affecting her but she would be damned if she didn't show the fire that made her infamous. "You are way too overdressed, Johnny. You become shy while away from me?"

  
"Your punk ass wishes I was shy." Johnny said, his voice nearly growling as he finished peeling the suit from his body. Even though she knew he was going to grab her, she still gasped as his hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her against him. A small moan left her as she finally felt his body against her own, something that had seemed almost like an unattainable dream even when she had told him her feelings all that time ago. Johnny didn't give her the chance to explore that she wanted, his strong arms lifting and setting her on one of the consoles as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. His left hand went between her thighs, cupping her mound as his middle finger slid between the already slick slit. Her head went back as she moaned, not even caring if anyone heard now as her body writhed under Johnny's touch. His middle finger slid over her clit, rubbing it slowly to draw out another panting moan before he slipped the digit into deep into her waiting pussy. He groaned as he leaned over her body, his right arm hooking under her left leg as his teeth teased her ear lobe, "Damn... you're already soaking wet. Sorry Jess... I can't wait any longer."

  
With that Johnny slipped his hand from her slit and lined his rock hard length with her waiting body. Jessie glanced down, curious after all these years if he had been honest about how big he was. A smile crossed her lips as she gazed at the length of the throbbing appendage about to impale itself inside her, which proved that Johnny hadn't lied when he said he didn't look like he had an eight inch cock. "Well damn... You weren't lying back then, were ya?"  
Johnny paused for a moment, wondering what she was talking about before he remembered what he had said when they had officially met in his 'office' in the church. A smirk crossed his lips as he teased her slit with the length, her words seeming to make him want to tease her for a moment. "Oh I never fucking lie about that. If I known you were a chic back then I would have even offered to prove it."

  
His words were murmured next to Jessie's ear, causing her to shiver with a soft shuddering moan from the teasing. She took a breath to make a comment back, something about she would have paid to see that she was sure, when he slid into her pussy to the hilt. Her deep breath became a strangled cry of pleasure, her body shuddering as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his size. It had been too long since she had gotten laid, the last time being some random crew member long before they overtook Steelport. That was different than this though, a lot different. She felt Johnny's hands as they grasped her hips, his body leaned over hers as his mouth was clasped down on the tender flesh of her throat. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips grinding against his with each thrust. His movements seemed slow, almost as if he were taking his time with her again. One of her hands lifted, even as she moaned in pleasure from the thrusts catching just right, and let her long purple painted nails drag down his arm. His answering growl vibrated along her flesh before he lifted his head, his eyes hooded as he captured her mouth in another blazing hot kiss. His hips picked up speed, thrust by thrust, his lips tearing away from hers as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Her body arched in pleasure even as her arms began to shake with the effort to keep her body up, if leaning back. Her moans and cries filled the air, his name on her lips as against her neck she could hear her own name being murmured against her skin in between his groans and growls of pleasure.

  
"Oh... fuck... Johnny... Johnny I'm..." Jessie stuttered out as the heat that had building low in her seemed to spin through her veins, her back arching as both arms lifted to wrap around his shoulders. Her nails dig into his flesh, getting a growl to leave him as he felt the pain of her nails as well as the sensation of her inner walls grasping at his length, milking it with his thrusts into her climaxing body. His head lifted, his eyes watching as she came hard, her body feeling like it was shattering apart. Only a few short thrusts after he spilled inside her with a shout, his hands clenching on her hips as his body shuddered. His head lowered to her shoulder, his panting filling the air as Jessie put her forehead on his shoulder as well. For a few moemnts they stayed like that, her hand gently raking her nails in a feaher light touch along his back. Too soon, at least in Jessie's opinion, he had softened enough to slip from her, making her gasps and him groan softly. He lifted his head and smirked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Damn... I could have stayed like that."

  
Jessie rolled her eyes playfully, her mouth curling into an answering smirk. Just before she could come up with a retort the speaker not far from them crackled to life and Kinzie's voice filled the room. "If you two are done with your 'reuniting' we really should return to destroying the simulation before we put our plan into motion."  
Jessie looked at the speaker with wide eyes, her face turning a deep red as she heard the sarcasm dripping from Kinzie's voice. "Kinzie... What the fuck? Were you listening in?"

  
"No... Matt was. He let me know when you guys were done. And before you ask no he didn't do it on his own initiative. When Johnny followed you out Asha suggested that we should let you guys do whatever and assigned Miller to keep an eye on the room to know when you two looked done. His face gave away what was happening in the room... well that and..." Kinzie's voice cut out as Matt yelled something over the intercom about he only listened in every 5 minutes and didn't hear everything. Jessie face palmed, her face a crimson color as Johnny laughed. He moved closer and pulled her hand away from her face, placing a quick kiss on her lips before winking. "Well at least I don't gotta knock fucking heads for everyone to know your mine. Let's go fuck that simulation up and kill Zinyak. After that you and I can spend more … quality time."

  
Jessie shivered at Johnny's words but nodded anyways and slipped from the console, her soft curves sliding against his hard body. He groaned at the feel of her body against his, the sound causing her to smirk before she walked to her suit. As she bent over to grab it a loud crack filled the room, the sound accompanied by the stinging sensation on her ass. Jessie yelped and turned to him, one hand holding her suit the other rubbing her ass cheek. Johnny grinned at her and grabbed his suit from the ground, causing Jessie to laugh before they began dressing. "Yeah life just got better... I have Johnny back," She thought, as they walked out of the room, Johnny sliding his sunglasses into place. As the walked into the pod room they were greeted by four sets of eyes lifting from what they were doing and staring at them. Jessie froze, an eyebrow lifting as her mouth curled into her trademark half smile. "What the fuck are you fuckers staring at? Let's get this shit done."


	7. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So... I decided I wanted a little of someone else's point of view, though not Johnny's as I am wanting to write his POV in an complimentary story called "... Always a Saint". When I finish this one I will be doing that one, btw. So welcome to the POV of Shaundi, starting as the leader of the Saints and Gat return from "reuniting". This one is meant to be silly, after so many serious parts.)

As Shaundi heard the sound of the pod room door opening her head lifted from the computer she had been looking at to see the Boss and Johnny walk in. In her peripheral she could see Kinzie, Matt, and Asha also looking up from their work. Shaundi smiled as the Boss, in her own way, chided them for staring before she noticed a hickey beginning to darken on the Boss' pale skin. Almost immediately the once hippie snickered, earning a raised eyebrow from the Boss and curious looks from the others. Standing she walked to the Boss, not afraid of the leader of the Saints after Shaundi had been rescued more than once by her, and poked at the darkening bruise with a finger. "Damn Johnny... You back in high school now? Marking up the Boss and shit."

  
Johnny chuckled as the other woman slapped a hand over the mark, her hazel eyes death glaring at the cocky male. Shaundi laughed and took the Boss' hand, guiding her out of the room, hoping to save Johnny from the punch she could see coming. "Come on. Kinzie and I found some makeup earlier. We can use some foundation to hide it."

  
The Boss followed Shaundi, grumbling under her breath as her hand raised to flip Johnny a bird. They could hear Johnny dying of laughter as well as the other three chuckling as they went through doors to the area where the large crates were. The Boss plopped onto a chair and rubbed her temples, shaking her head some as Shaundi dug through a crate for the foundation closest to the Boss' skin color. "That son of a bitch... I should have known he would have marked me."  
Shaundi laughed as she turned, the make up in hand, and shook her head. "If Matt's face was any indication I don't think you were able to think clear enough to have realized he was sucking hard enough on your neck to mark you."

  
The Boss grinned, a soft blush on her cheeks, and shrugged before tilting her head to the side to expose the side of her neck. With some degree of expertise, mostly from when she had been all about free love and whatnot, Shaundi started to apply the foundation to the other woman. The pair could still hear noise coming from the other room, the different voices a clue that others had joined the discussion about the Boss. A sigh left the dark haired woman and she looked up to the ceiling, as if praying for strength. "How quick do you think Pierce is gonna manage to piss off Johnny?"

  
"What do you mean?" Shaundi asked, pausing her work on covering the hickey to peer at the older woman's face. The Boss smiled a bit and shook her head, obviously knowing something Shaundi didn't. "Pierce, along with almost every man except Burke, Oleg and Zimos, has tried to get in my pants since the plane thing. I give him some props on being smart enough not to ask more than once ever six months ….. but I did give him one date... which he may brag about to Johnny."  
Shaundi's eyes widen as she stared at the Boss with a mix of surprise and a little worry. "Wait you and Pierce...?"

  
"No …... I only had one date. And all he did was talk about himself which proved to me I would never be able to sleep with him. In fact last time I got laid before today was just after we killed Loren... Right after the empty casket funeral we had for Johnny. I got real high and had taken one of the crew with me as I took down one of those random ass places where the Morningstar were doing deals. Right after that… yeah lets just say when I woke up the next day I had no idea what the fuck I did but I wasn't sure I should really keep letting myself do all that in grief."

  
Shaundi studied the Boss, surprised by her candidness but glad the woman had warned her. "Then I need to hurry up. If he is marking you we need to make sure you tell him and not Pierce. Pierce won't explain the part you did about him talking about himself."

  
The other woman laughed and nodded before tilting her head to the side again. Quickly Shaundi finished up and backed up, admiring her handiwork. The mark was almost completely invisible now and it didn't even look like there was make up on the pale skin. Both women hurried back just as Pierce leaned on the door, causing the thin male to fall right in front of them. Shaundi laughed as the Boss went to a pod, rolling her eyes at the two of them. Johnny shook his head and smiled, walking to the Boss and extending a hand to assist her into the pod. The action actually stunned Shaundi, and by the looks from both Pierce and King it was obvious even they were shocked that the typically violent man was being so sweet to the the woman who could be just as violent. They watched as the Boss climbed into the pod, her giving her normal instructions of waiting till she said anyone's name before Johnny closed the pod. As Kinzie went to work on watching the Boss Shaundi sat in her seat again, very aware that soon questions would fly to Johnny. She hadn't managed more than a few keystrokes before King spoke up first. "Playa... you marked a woman I don't even think has ever allowed that. How do you feel?"

  
Shaundi snorted as Johnny grinned, lowering his sunglasses to look at King with a look of pure mischief. "Like I could fucking die today and just laugh at Death's face. Well... that and I could do better."

  
Pierce laughed, the sound getting Shaundi on edge. In the corner of her eye she saw Kinzie and Matt tense up too, making her wonder if they knew what she did. Quickly she typed out a message to them, praying that they did and would help her avert disaster.

(The following is a chat conversation between Shaundi, Matt and Kinzie. Originally each had a alternate form of the font like Matt was bold. Now I have changed it to letters. M is Matt, K is Kinzie, and S is Shaundi)  
S: "Kinzie, Matt... Do you guys know about Pierce...?"  
K: "Know about it? I almost chewed his head off when he bragged about it."  
M: "I watched it on a security cam in the restaurant... One of the most painful things I ever saw. It almost made me want to puke."  
S: "Well we got an issue if he decides to tell Johnny. There is no way in hell he is gonna tell it like she told me."  
K: "True... But part of me wants to see him punched."  
M: "I kinda want to see someone other than me get punched."  
S: "I kinda doubt Johnny will stop at punching, you two."  
M: "Shit... Good point."  
K: "The Boss doesn't seem the type to want that to happen either..."  
S: "So help me avert a crisis if that idiot opens his mouth."  
K:"No problem."  
M: "I already have a way. The Boss just contacted me. She wants a Genki Bowl set up for her and Johnny. One of you get Johnny in the simulation. I am already half done with the simulation."  
S: "On it"

  
With that Shaundi stood up and smiled at Johnny. "Hey Johnny. Boss has a surprise starting up in the simulation for you. Matt's almost done with it so lets get you in and towards the meet up for it."

  
Johnny grinned and nodded, Shaundi and the dark haired male ignoring Pierce as he complained. As she closed the arms around Johnny she felt his eyes on her. Looking up she raised an eyebrow as he gave her a questioning look. "I got a question... what is the surprise?"

  
Shaundi chuckled as she secured the arms and winked. "You'll see Johnny."

  
As soon as Johnny was knocked out she pointed a finger at Pierce, her eyes narrowing. He backed up, his hands raising in the air as he backed away from the pissed off brunette. "Yo why am I getting a nasty look?"

  
"Because you are gonna end up pissing off Johnny and the Boss simultaneously if you brag about your so called date with the Boss." Kinzie answered, her fingers typing away. Matt nodded some, engrossed with what he was doing but still listening. King and Asha both looked to Pierce and the others before King opened his mouth to ask something. Shaundi held up a hand as she looked at King and shook her head. "She said it didn't end in anything for him to brag about King. But the way I hear it he tends to brag like it was awesome. That means, considering the way Johnny is acting, if Pierce does it now he could end up dead."  
"What do you mean 'the way he is acting'? What the fuck did I miss?" Pierce asked, finally taking the situation seriously. Shaundi rolled her eyes and motioned to where the Boss lay quietly in a pod. "You saw how he helped her in there you idiot. And he gave her a hickey. I some how doubt, especially after the way he acted about Aisha, that he is gonna be all ok with the fact you brag about dating a woman totally out of your league."

  
Shaundi caught the sound of a cough coming from Asha, causing her to look away from the confused gangbanger she was yelling at just to see the spy trying to hold back laughter. Even Matt looked up from his work to look at Asha, seeming confused at her amusement. Asha waved away their concern with her sudden mirth before she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry... I just could not keep serious knowing that the one I worried most about messing up the mission all those years ago brags about a date the woman claims was horrible."

  
Matt chuckled and grinned a bit. "It was horrible. I was watching the Saints' movements at the time for the Syndicate. The first half of the date she looked like she wanted to shoot him. The second half she looked like she would shoot herself if it helped her escape the moment. And when he tried to move closer she brought out a well worn gun, placed it on the table and continued her dessert."

  
Even Shaundi couldn't help but laugh, not only from Matt's description but at the look on Pierce's face. The man looked mortified that not only had he not really done anything special, but that even Matt Miller was laughing at his pain. Shaundi sat back on her chair, shaking her head as the laughter in the room died down, then began what she had been trying to do. Pierce cleared his throat, catching her attention again, and gave her a very confused look. " You still ain't told me how the hell is it a bad idea to tell him about it."

  
"Pierce you are an idiot. You make it sound like you scored. You didn't. If you do that with Johnny he may kill you, mostly on the principle that he had been planning to get with her before Zinyak took him. So be smart for once in your life and just let her tell him..." Shaundi's words were cut short as Matt laughed suddenly, his head shaking hard. "Oh …. my... She just told him her version... And it sounded exactly the way I described it. Johnny almost got shot because he was laughing so hard, almost because the Boss saw the one taking aim and killed it."

  
Shaundi watched as Pierce left the room, muttering under his breath. The entire room waited only a moment before bursting into laughter then returning to what they had been doing, no longer concerned about Johnny's obvious possessiveness over the Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Just so no one yells that Johnny is OOC, I know. I kind of always saw him as somewhat oblivious but yet really caring and possessive. And after what had happened to Aisha, then relieving it constantly, I believe that he could have learned that he should show how he feels with his actions since he doesn't seem to be that good at expressing feelings.}


	8. Chapter 9

Present Day, Zinyak's Mothership, A few weeks after Retrieving Johnny

  
Jessie leaned against a wall, opposite Johnny, King standing beside her as she and Johnny fired around the corner at the Zin attempting to reach them as they moved through the overly large ship. She looked to Johnny and grinned, wanting to laugh as he cussed at a Zin member that had managed to get close when he had been cooling his alien rifle. After finishing the overtaking of the simulation Kinzie had told her to take teams of two with her on each part of the plan. She had brought Matt and Asha when she moved the key, hoping that Matt at the very least would be able to fix the large thing if something would happen to it. Luckily it hadn't needed any repairs and the kid had even shown some skill when fighting, which had surprised both Asha and Jessie. The second group she had chose was when they were breaking the simulation, and she had of course chose Shaundi and Pierce, mostly cause she had hoped for Paul, the giant Saint's Flow can, to show up. She had to admit, a bit wryly, that seeing poor Shaundi freak about the possibility of a lot of Veteran Child running around had been just as funny to her as Pierce freaking out over the Saints Flow things running around.

  
Now she had King and Johnny beside her, the two men keeping her as safe as she tried to keep them. Johnny hadn't been more than a few feet away at any time since they left their own ship, for the first time seeming more nervous during a firefight than she did. They came to a room that was locked off by a large door, a console conveniently in front of it as they scrambled to use the large hunk of metal to block shits the Zin were taking at them. Quickly checking her gun and ammo she glanced at the men and raised an eyebrow. "Anyone have a clue how to get the fucking door open?"

  
"I'll get it open. Keep those bitches off me." Was Johnny's reply before he stood and started to work. King and Jessie stood as well, guns ready. Two small alien pistols sat in Jessie's hands, the feel of the handles making her glad she had figured out how to dual wield small guns. She fired at Zinyak's troops as she jumped over the console, feeling on of Johnny's hands push her foot up to give her lift. She landed in a roll, still able to fire at the coming hoards of aliens attempting to stop the trio. After many tense moments, especially when murderbots appeared, she could hear Johnny swearing at the console and gun fire. She looked back to see the doors sliding open and smoke coming from the machine;. Johnny looked up, holding his rifle at smoke, and a smile crosses his lips. "I should have fucking shot it to begin with."

  
Laughing she nodded and started for the door, knowing she would be the only one running the rest of this leg for a bit. As she was about to step over the threshold she felt a hand wrap around her bicep, the feeling of Johnny's warmth going through her suit. She looks up to see his sunglasses lowered to show the worry in his beautiful eyes. "You better be careful Jess. I don't wanna lose your dumb ass."

  
"Don't worry Johnny. Death ain't going to get me today. You just make sure you get in there to back my ass up quick." She replied, hoping her eyes showed the promise made was an oath. She was finally with Johnny, the one guy who knew her best. There was no way she was letting Zinyak or anything else take her from him or him from her. Johnny's reply came as a physical one, the one way he seemed to know how to show her how he felt. His arms pulled her into a tight hug, his lips crashing into hers with a fierceness he hadn't shown since their first kiss. She pressed against him as she kissed him back, cutting the kiss off only after a moment before smiling wryly at him. "I gotta get moving. You can show me how much ya care after I rip Zinyak's head from his body."

  
Johnny let her go, laughter filling the air as she turned and ran, pausing at a corner to look back at Johnny and King keeping the murderbots from following her. She took a deep breath and ran to the next room, spazzing when she found a suit of power armor that would allow her to use her simulation super powers. A small squeal left her throat once she had it on before she went running for the last door that led to a long drop. Looking up she saw the ship, and just barely through the front window her friends, floating before her. She heard Kinzie's warning and nodded before jumping, nerves completely gone as she headed for Zinyak. "It's time to end this."

  
Only moments later Jessie's nerves about the fight had returned as she dodged murderbots, Zin, and flying explosive C.I.D's. She kept calling for her friends through the radio and only received silence, the quiet static causing a dropping sensation in her gut. She couldn't be the only one alive, not with Asha, Johnny and Kinzie part of the team. Just as the desperate thought filled her mind a crash was heard, her friends shouting at the Zin as she swung around one of the pipes to avoid another exploding C.I.D.

  
"Sorry we're late!"

  
"Time to get this shit started!"

  
"We're here boss!"

"Don't worry we got your back!"

  
Hearing Johnny's voice she let out a whoop and laughed. "You fuckers took your fucking time."

  
"Get the fuck away from the Boss asshole!" came Johnny's retort as he shot down one of the murderbots attempting to shoot the mines they carried at her. She grinned, the look hidden by her helmet as she went back to what she had to do, taking out the power sources for Zinyak's shield. Once all of them were down she leaped across the gap between her and Zinyak, her anger showing as fired relentlessly on the alien's powersuit. As soon as she saw the much taller alien get flung from the power suit as it fell she was on top of him, punching him in the face repeatedly. He managed to get her off of him and started to crawl away, in an attempt to get away from what was sure to be his death. A low growl left the leader of the Saints and she got to her feet stalking over quickly and taking his head in her hands, her knee in his back as she yanked back. The power suit she wore groaned yet assisted her as she pulled harder and yanked the alien fuck's head clean from his shoulders, leaving her to lift it in the air like a trophy.

  
"Fuck yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Came Johnny's voice over the speakers in the helmet, his body appearing over the edge of the thing she stood on. He walked over and pulled the helmet from her, tossing it away as though it offended him before lowering his head to catch her lips in a rough kiss. She smiled into the kiss before tossing the head on the ground and looking towards the throne that was rising up from the ground. Raising an eyebrow at Johnny she smirked, letting him know what she was planning with a look before she walked over and sat down. "To the victor go the spoils."

  
Kinzie nodded as screens popped up, showing the Zin that had been watching her fight. One after another showed the aliens bowing to the small dark hair woman, a smug smile on her face as she chuckles. She looked around a bit, remembering the fact Zinyak had a small Zin beside him when she had appeared. "Do I get a manservant now?"

  
The small Zin appeared from almost no where bowing to her. The crew listened to what he had to say about the ship and, most importantly, whether or not they could save earth. They all smiled when they realized that their best friends could be saved, Kinzie blushing as Jessie teased the red head about getting Oleg first. Only when, hours later when they showed the rooms for her and her crew, did any of them relax at all. The largest room shown to them became Jessie's her eyes narrowing at all the red. After having fought the Brotherhood, and losing Carlos, red had become a color she could not stand. "Zinjai... I want the red taken out of the color scheme, pronto. Purple, or if you guys can't find that, blue, is better."

  
The small Zin nodded and walked out of her room, leaving her to walk around it in peace. She sighed and sat in one of the overly large chairs, chuckling at herself at how small she appeared in the damned thing. As she sat, contiplating the new life she had, Johnny walked in. A cocky smile sat on his lips as he went straight to her and made her scoot over so he could sit beside her. The smile slowly faded as he looked around, a small frown crossing his face. "That's a lot of red."

  
"Yeah... I told Zinjai I wanted it changed to purple or blue. I prefer purple but doesn't seem like they know what that is around here." She quipped, looking to the taller male with a small smile. Johnny removed his sunglasses and nods, obviously in deep thought. She waited quietly, knowing how he was with words, her body leaning so that she would lay against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her and he smiled, the look genuinely happy. "So... now that we beat Zinyak, control the Zin and all the other crap... We should decide on us fully."

  
Jessie froze but stayed against his body, afraid his next words would be that they return to the past and get Aisha. She knew he said he was over Eesh, yet a small part of the Saints leader still feared she wouldn't be able to live up to the memory of a woman who had been so well loved. Johnny's arm tightened on her and his smile faded as her head lowered. He caught her chin with his other hand and made her look up to him, his eyes serious as his tone when he spoke. "Jess I ain't gonna ask for Eesh back. She is dead and deserves to rest. I wanted only to know where I stood with you. If I will be your man, not just your second in command. I know I have already been possessive and shit, probably scared the others off and everything. But if I am yours its gotta be by your fuckin choice, not me being... what the fuck did you call it one time... A Mack truck or some shit? "

  
As he spoke Jess' eyes widened, up till he got to the Mack truck part. Her giggles filled the room as she wrapped her arms around Johnny's waist, forcing Johnny to let go of her chin as he did the same. "Johnny I was yours the moment you told me to leave your dumb ass in Big Tony's hands and run. It's why I have saved you so many times, why I couldn't let you die when the Ronin stabbed you. I was always just waiting for you."

  
As her words ended Johnny lowered his head, taking her lips in a gentle, almost loving kiss. She smiled inwardly as he did, thinking of how often he showed her and no one else his softer side. He lifted his head and laid his forehead against hers, a small smile dancing on his lips. "I'm probably not gonna say this often enough but I hope you know it will always be true when I say it. I fuckin love you Jess."

  
"I love you too, Johnny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the story of Jessie and Gast end, sadly. Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully comment. Writing this story to completion was a big accomplishment for me and I will enjoy knowing others enjoy the hard work I put into it.


End file.
